Warren C. Clarke
Warren C. Clarke (middle name Corduroy) is a freelance detective as well as "heir" to his family-owned company Neon Lightning. He also serves as a "jack of all trades", being at least mildly skilled in a myriad of mundane tasks. Personality Just like his snazzy outfit, Warren often sees the world in black and white. While he knows that this isn't certainly a GOOD thing, he also can't usually bring himself to think in the grey often... at least, unless it has something to do with his crimes. Warren revels in isolation. He doesn't often have a problem with social interaction, but he really does enjoy himself most when he thinks he's by himself, which often makes it amusing for those who watch him while he's unaware. He often lives in his own head to stew in observations and facts. He doesn't like people touching him or anything of his unless he gives them consent to do so and he can't stand when people try to conclude things before he has a chance to. He also dislikes when people discredit Tango Roonie as an idiot (though Warren himself has no problem calling Tango out) A word that would describe Warren nicely is "eccentric"; for instance, he's not REALLY a paranormal investigator (Haunter and Gengar and Duskull, oh my!), but he likes to pretend he is to make himself sound more impressive. He also doesn't do as much detective work as he'd like, but when he DOES, he manages to rake in enough dough to live off of for several weeks. Maybe months. He doesn't like numbers. He also uses exaggerated motions when he talks and likes swooshing around - it's all in the coat, he'll say. As such, he doesn't appreciate people who don't give him his personal space when he's talking with his hands - he doesn't have a problem smacking anyone too close to him. One can always tell when Warren's mad; his bangs stick up on end with static electricity and his ponytail turns into something of a fan-motion mace. Or morning star. Other, less noticeable indications could be when he taps his fingers, flares his nostrils, and pops his neck. He's notorious for having a long fuse, but gets VERY angry when that fuse wears down enough, almost turning him into a time bomb brimming with electricity. Warren has a tendency to be drawn closer to women than men; he thinks they are more likely to understand his inner sensitivity and the care he takes when doing his actual job, meticulous observation and sharp sense. He doesn't AVOID men, but sometimes he feels awkward around them because it seems like every guy around him is at least bi. History Warren was an only child to Henry and Anna Clarke, the family line that owns Neon Lightning, a store containing various expensive, gothic looking things (Think Hot Topic for Pokemon). However, being an only child didn't stop Warren from doing blah in school and being a generally unambitious person. He isolated himself from his peers, being much more interested in reading pointless books and doodling instead of girls and which boy had the biggest arms. He didn't like going outside and often played sick to go to the nurse instead of having to spend time in class. However, in the middle of high school, he developed an intense interest in forensics and investigation and quickly succeeded in his desired field, surprising his peers as he suddenly turned into the "moron-turned-genius". He finished up high school and went into the field of police work, a period of time he doesn't like talking about. A few years saw him in the labs and the time alone appealed to him, especially after slogging through. Just him and test tubes, dead people, and information. Couple of years passed and Warren grew tired of the cooperation required to be a proper lab tech; he often came up with results different than his co-workers and, while he was wrong on occasion, didn't like being discredited. He became an independent investigator soon after and decided to "borrow" some money from his uber-wealthy parents and take a little vacation at Pokecino. Who knows, maybe there'd be some mystery there, as well. Misc. Info Style Warren is almost more enamored with his choice of style rather than his most favourite profession in the world. He LOVES his outfit from his trenchcoat to his glasses to his striped themes. He hates when people tell him that they don't like it or say it looks good sarcastically. He doesn't mind when people stare, though, he just doesn't like them voicing their unwanted opinions about his clothing and, by extension, Neon Lightning in general. He finds it confusing sometimes how he doesn't care about being the future of Neon Lightning but still gets incredibly defensive when someone calls it out. He's also incredibly fond of his hair and NEVER wears it down unless he's sleeping. Additional Skills While Warren's primary experience lies in detective work and forensics, Warren also does a large number of other things, though he performs them with less pride because he knows that these are mostly hobbies. These "hobbies" include but aren't limited to: acting, painting, making resumes for other people, writing last-second history reports, being a weatherman, fixing computers, returning power to houses, cooking, writing articles for newspapers, designing clothes, and lifting heavy things. Birthday and Zodiac His birthday is on October 12th, 1984. He was born in the year of the Rat, which makes sense considering his quick wit, accidental success and hyperactive mind. The only time he doesn't like being a Rat is when someone calls him, well... a rat. Category:Characters